Saints of Stillwater
by YourBuddy
Summary: Chris just walked down the street to rent a movie when a gang attack goes down and the third street saints come to his rescue So he joins up with them ready to fight and still water is just ripe for the taking
1. Welcome to the row

**Story Summary :** A man named Chris wanted to rent fast and the furious went a gang attack goes down and all of a sudden he finds himself almost dying and is saved by the third street saints and joins them will he fight and conquer the city or be another dead gang banger

** A/N : **all This is a pretty big deal for me this is my first fanfic ever I hope you enjoy the story I accept all types of criticisms Please share your thoughts and let me know what you think in the comments below.

As most people post i don't own saints row i if did well things would be different Also please be to support **JLO1's **Kotor fic **Torn **It is a great fanfic that should get our love and reviews Thank you and Enjoy **  
**

* * *

Chris was only twenty three when he first joined the third street saints street gang he joined because their leader Julius Little saved him from getting killed by a vice king one of the various street gangs in Stillwater He was told to meet at the old church so with not much options Chris walked to the church. Julius was gathering all the saints to tell them what was going down. Julius spoke "Every muthafucka here knows what we need to do. Those bitches be ridin around here thinking they own these streets. I don't care what flags they flyin … Rollerz, Carnales, Vice Kings … No one's makin this nigga scared to walk the Row. We about to lock this shit down… right now." Yea! A saint screamed All right another wailed . Yea screamed a saint "wait who the fuck is this guy" pointing to Chris. Saints surrounded chris making him feel a little nervous Julius told them "Troy and I found him we gonna se if he'll ride with us". The saint laughed "Julius if he wants to roll with the saints he's gotta be canonized" Troy a saint chris had already met agreed with the other saint "Hey he's right Julius everybody had to do it". Julius looked at chris with concern "You ready for this playa?"

Chris nodded popping his knuckles and his neck. Three saints came charging at chris one swung his right fist at chris which he dodged and punched the saint on his gut another managed to hit chris in the jaw which threw him off balance and pissed him off chris kneed the saint in the face and the third saint got up behind him and grabbed him two others came and teamed up on chris he managed to free his legs and kicked a saint in the groin and freed himself and knocked out the scared gang member in front of him and scared off the other two which made the crowd boo

Chris got up and was soon high fived by troy "you earned your colors today" Troy told him with a smile

A saint came up behind Chris patting him on the back "That's some impressive shit; the only other saint who kicked ass like that was Johnny" he said pointing to the saint who got him beat up. Johnny smirked "shit took me half the time" Julius came and bro fisted Chris "welcome to the saints" "now" Julius said "Let's get down to business if we're serious about takin back the row we gotta let those mutha fuckers know the saints are here. Now if you break it down, and it's all about respect. Get enough of it, they're gonna back down and we gonna move right on in. We got some people in town that could help us out go give em a hand . 'Course you can always drop the mutha fucka wearing the wrong flag so long as word gets out that the saints are in the row I don't give a shit how you do it , you feel me? And just like that chris was a saint

Troy went up to Chris "Ok man it's time for you to buy a piece". Troy and Chris walked down to the street to the gun store on the corner name friendly fire funny name right? Anyways chris walked in looking amazed at all the high tech fire power the store had to offer but troy noticed and told him to go sweet and simple so chris just went and bought the first pistol he saw which was the Vice 9 handgun "Damn" the clerk said "you gonna bust a cap in someone's ass with that". Troy laughed and Chris smirked "Ok" Troy said "Waddya say we take that piece and clean up the row" Chris nodded

"Some Vice kings are right down the street" Troy pointed out chris ran behind a mailbox and started firing at the kings "Shit it's those row bitches" A vice king screamed and instantly returned fire Shots rang out through the streets and one vice king ended up with a bullet flying threw his skull which made the other vice king scurry like a roach Chris and Troy ran after him firing at him while they ran he jumped into a car and started driving towards us "Shit shit shit" Troy said "run back kid!" Chris and Troy darted in the opposite direction the vice king laughed "not so tough now are ya you mutha fuckas!" But the idiot wasn't looking where he was driving and crashed by a passing truck and flew out the windshield and onto the ground near troy and Chris's feet blood was all over the place Troy gagged "I think I'm gonna be sick" and chris made a disgusted face right before shooting the vice king in the head "not so tough now are you mother fucker" chris said. Troy said "Damn kid calm down he's dead now" Chris looked at him "Yea yea sorry". Troy chuckled a little bit "so you can talk" Chris laughed after that chris and troy cleared out some more vice kings and stole one of the kings cars "Hey can you drop me off at freckle bitches" the main burger place in Stillwater "I need a fun bag" the name of a burger

Chris soon got a call from Julius after dropping off Troy "Good work playa word travels fast around here and word is that saint's aint bullshittin now we gotta lock our rep down come by the church later and we'll talk

So Chris waited till later and walked to the saint's church Julius and Troy were waiting for him "Word is that there's a turf war going on right now if we crash their party we can take all those bitches out at once They all got into Julius's car and drove off to the turf war

Finally when they got there you could hear shots being fired left and right Some Carnales shot at the car which made the three saints get out and return fire Julius was showing why he was in charge now "Troy you give the playa covering fire while me and em run to the side and these bitches out" Troy nodded got up and started firing at the Carnales "Run playa" Julius ordered chris and Julius ran from the car shooting at the Carnales while they ran killing two of them Julius was grabbed by a roller and chris smacked the roller across the face with his Vice 9 After a couples more gang bangers were dead the sounds of police sirens came which made the other gangs leave as quickly as they showed up "Come on Julius let's move" said troy the three got out of there and drove back to the church Julius congratulated chris on the drive back "we did it playa the row's ours again" "don't think I'm finished with you though I'm gonna hold a meeting at the church lets go

_(Later)_

Julius gathered a crowd something he did well "listen up people I got some serious shit to discuss". "Yea we cleared out the row you think for a second that's gonna stop 'em? Unless we wipe all these muthafuckas out, they're gonna keep coming. And they aint gonna be happy

It aint gonna be settled till the Carnales, The Rollerz and The Vice kings aint nothin but a memory

"Dex" Julius said pointing to a saint "You got the Carnales. Ever since they hooked up with the Columbians it's like they own this town, and with that drug money rolling in, we can't compete. Be smart how you move against 'em. The Lopez family been runnin 'that gang for thirty years. There's a reason they're still around "Got it" Dex nodded "Troy" Julius said "you got the Vice kings" "Not a chance" Troy responded

"Fuck you say?" Julius asked angrily

"Anyone but them" Troy said

"You scared of going against Benjamin King?" Julius said, Johnny said "Man fuck that I'll take king out". Julius Responded "Johnny it's not that simple"

"Bullets still kill muthafuckas, right? Doesn't get much simpler then that. Johnny said

"Keep an eye on ya boy" Julius deadpanned looking towards Dex

"I don't need a fucking babysitter Julius" Johnny said angrily. "Keep an eye on ya boy" Julius wasn't going to repeat himself. "Who's got the Rollerz?" Dex asked "I do" A voice from the back of the church said

An Asian woman walked towards to the center of the church Chris's eyes widened Damn he thought she is so beautiful she had short hair tied behind her head with two large golden pins threw her hair with some of it covering her forehead. The woman noticed Chris's staring "what are you looking at?" she asked threateningly Chris's eyes immediately looked down to the floor "Thought so" she said "Lin?"

Said a saint so that was her name "The fuck you wearin blue for?" Johnny asked, Julius told everyone "I asked lin to hook up with the Rollerz. We don't know much about these fuckas, so I wanted one of us on the inside. A saint chuckled "I didn't know the Rollerz pimped hos …

Lin quickly punched him in the face "Any other comments?" Damn dangerous and sexy Chris was crushing bad

"Yea" Johnny responded to Lin "When you punch don't throw your shoulder so much"

"Shut up Johnny" Lin said slightly annoyed

Johnny lightly chuckled "hey just sayin"

"Once were done here go talk to one of these guys they'll have something for you to do. It's our time now let's get this shit started" but after Julius's speech all chris could think about was lin he had never felt this way about anyone So he'd deal with the Rollerz first he had to see lin again But chris would do that tomorrow he was tired it'd been a very fucking long day. Chris walked home with the thought that he could take on the world Damn he just went out to rent a movie at night when all this went down But whatever would happen he'd have the saints to back him up

* * *

**How'd you guys like how I portrayed everyone I hope you enjoyed it and I'll update soon goodbye all**


	2. Rollerz and Romance

**A/N: **Hi all i just couldn't stop riding after chapter 1 so here is chapter 2 i hope you guys enjoy it also again please be sure to check out **JLO1's** Fanfic **torn** Well i hope you guys enjoy this.

* * *

It'd been a crazy two days for Chris he almost died trying to rent a movie joined a gang killed some people you know just a normal day in Stillwater chris walked down to the church opened the doors Julius was there "How you doin playa?" he said greeting chris "Listen Johnny and Dex aint got nothing for you yet but lin needs to talk to ya about the Rollerz" Well that s convenient chris thought he wanted to see lin and there the opportunity opens. "Go meet Lin in the Rollerz territory" Chris nodded and was about to walk off when Julius stopped him "be careful playa" Chris smiled and walked off .Damn Julius was such a nice guy despite being a gang leader Chris got in his hammerhead and drove up to northern Stillwater

-O-

Lin was walking in the parking lot with two other roller gang members "Damn that's a sweet ride Lin" said one of the Rollerz admiring Lin's car "Uh huh" lin responded sounding bored "Who tuned it for ya?" Asked the second roller "No one I did it myself" lin said The roller laughed "sure you did" Oh that pissed lin off "Listen you" Lin stopped herself she couldn't afford to blow her cover "I'll see you guys tomorrow" Lin said , the Rollerz walked away one saying "dude she totally wants you" "Assholes" lin muttered and then chris arrived "I swear to god" lin said pissed off "I don't know how much longer I can put up with this macho bullshit" "Aside from their shit I haven't heard much one thing though is that a shipment of high end cars are coming in its now much I know so we're gonna make the best of it" Chris nodded and kept listening "Jack the shipment carrying the cars and deliver them to a guy name Samson in the Barrio district he'll load up the cars with a few surprises then finish the delivery" chris nodded and walked back to his car .Chris drove up to the western free way where the truck was heading he saw the truck coming up and started shooting it was like some movie shit he was driving up high speed shooting the wheels at the truck which made it almost span out of control the driver came running out die you fucker he screamed while firing a mini submachine gun all over Chris's car "Mother fucker" chris said chris loves that damn car and he sent a bullet flying threw his arm "aw shit!" The driver screamed in pain Chris ran to the truck but there was still one thing left leave the driver to bleed out or put him out of his misery or see if he'll live long enough to see the ambulance he decided to leave the driver there he knew what he was getting into working for the Rollerz chris thought he drove the truck to Samson's mechanic

To rig the car's after that he drove the truck the car back to Rollerz territory the Rollerz didn't look to happy to see that their new cars were late "The fuck took you so long?!" asked a pissed off looking roller "Um sorry sir traffic" Chris said "Man get outta here before I shoot your ass" Chris laughed inside his mind "I'd like to see you try you fat fuck" Chris pretended to be nervous "Y Yes sir" Chris walked off hearing the Rollerz laugh at him. After he got out of sight he texted Lin "I did it" He got a text back a couple minutes later saying "good now meet me at Luna" a night club in uptown Stillwater Excited to see Lin chris went straight to the night club When he got there lin was waiting for him she grabbed his hand which sent chills down his spine. She looked at him "Don't look so conspicuous" They started slowly dancing Lin got close to Chris and started whispering "You did good but I'm now through with you yet those cars you stole are rigged to blow once they reach a high enough temperature I need you to make sure those cars get nice and hot and then boom. "Now there's a race going down in Chinatown tonight and I think you should give them some tough competition" "I know these guys if you're ahead in the final stretch they'll hit the noss to blow right past you know what happens next Soon as those cars blow get the hell outta there your no good to us dead" Lin looked at chris and smiled which made him blush "Thanks for the dance" Said lin She hugged him smiling while she left. Chris smiled and left the club he dialed troy "hey troy I'm entering in a race wanna join?" "Hell yea" Troy responded "I'm always jonesin for a race Chris got into a temptress sports car, picked up troy and headed for Chinatown . At least ten Rollerz were there "you think you could beat us?" a roller taunted Tory laughed at the roller "Please my friend here will beat you without a sweat " the roller was mad now "we'll see about that" she said she got into the car and the girl came to the front of all the cars **  
**

3

2**  
**

1

GO!

The cars shot forward like bullets troy kept teasing the Rollerz just pissing them off more and more Chris quickly got to the front which made a roller hit the nitro and then boom flying car parts went everywhere soon chris found himself at first place again which the Rollerz were stupid enough to do again and again rinse and repeat until chris won the race

-O-

The next night was like the night he met lin all he could do was think about her So he called her "Yo what's up" Lin answered when she picked up the cell "Hey" Chris said" lin laughed "So you can talk" Chris also laughed "I swear that I've heard that before so anyways I really enjoyed dancing with you I was umm wandering if you wanted to do it again?"

"Damn" She replies

"What is it?" Chris asks "Now I owe Johnny fifty bucks" Chris laughed "do you guy place bets on me or something?" Lin said "trust me kid you don't wanna know"

"So do you wanna hang out or something?" Chris asked it was quiet for awhile

"Sure kid I like you" Lin said "So where do you wanna meet?" asked Lin "That one nightclub Luna" Chris responded "Ok kid ill meet you there" after that all Chris could do was smile "I'll buy us some rounds" Chris said Lin laughed "I should be buying you drinks kid your doing all the work not me"

"Hey" Chris said in a flirty voice "All work and no play make's Lin a dull girl" "Heh… what's your name kid?"

"Chris."

After the call was over Chris exited his car and jumped around celebrating in the air "Yes!" He drove back to his place took a shower put on some cologne Put on a black blazer blue jeans and a fresh pair of chuck Taylors he brought his vice 9 just in case some is gonna end up shooting up the place Stillwater isn't exactly the safest place Chris drove up to Luna and parked his car Lin was wearing a white tank top tight black pants and some boots He smirked at her they walked in and sat down "I'm buying next time" said lin

That night they laughed they drank and danced with each other. When they danced, Lin wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes. Chris held her hips with a smirk on his face. He couldn't stop grinning. When they finally kissed Chris didn't care anymore so they led a dangerous life as long as he had Lin Chris just held her close. That night they knew they had each other

-O-

The next day he woke up with a smile on his face remembering the previous night He looked besides him to see lin resting her head on his chest He started brushing her hair with his hand he kissed her on the forehead and got up to go to the row and check up on the boys see if they had any work for him

When he got to the church Johnny was there waiting for him He was smirking. "So anything interesting happen last night?" Johnny asked Chris instantly blushed "N No why'd you think that" Johnny laughed his ass off "man it's ok I saw you and lin at Luna hope you enjoyed yourself" Johnny's smile went away fast though "Listen man if you hurt lin I will find you and I will fuckin murder you." Chris gulped and said "Got it" Johnny wasn't someone you wanted to mess with he was notorious for violence and he was one crazy mutha fucka and you especially didn't want to mess with someone he cared about.

"So you got anything for me?" Chris asked "Nah man still nothing" Johnny replied "just go relax today you got a day off". Chris sighed "Ok man but come on gimme some work soon "Johnny said "Don't worry about it I'll get you up and murdering soon" Chris laughed later Johnny chris walked back home I wonder if lin is still there On his walk back home a couple of Carnales drove up by him "shit" he thought but luckily for chris they drove right up past him He got a call from lin "Hey meet me at the brass lantern we gotta talk" "You're not breaking up with me are you?" chris said jokingly "Shut up and get over here" Lin ended the call. Chris sighed "that doesn't sound so good" Chris called big Willy's taxi and headed over to the brass lantern He walked in and noticed some guy sitting next to lin "need a light?" he asked lin offering her a lighter "thanks." she said taking his lighter lighting a cigarette and throwing his lighter towards the back of the restaurant which made chris laugh "fucking asshole" the man said which made chris look at him with a pissed off face He looked at chris, sighed and left. "I tell ya you and me are always making new friends things are moving too slow we gotta step it up" "I hear I guy named Joseph Price calls the shots" Chris looked at lin "damn that was fast" "what can I tell ya" said lin "I work fast" " So anyways I hear he's friends with some mechanic named Donnie if we get in good with prices crew Donnie could arrange a meeting we'll always be one step ahead of those fuckers here's the plan." "Go and shoot up Donnie's shop right when you're about to finish off prices buddy Ill come in and save his ass." "Now make it look good but don't you dare mess up my car." Chris laughed "it's just a car Lin" Lin looked at Chris with a cold stare "ok ok I won't hurt your car" Lin laughed "thanks for buying my tea she got up and walked out

Chris drove to downtown Stillwater and drove up to the garage with the big sign saying Donnie's He got out of the car and started shooting up the place several Rollerz came out shooting but chris had come prepared he grabbed a Molotov and threw it at a large group of Rollerz setting them ablaze as he gunned down the remaining Rollerz an young Asian guy with the name tag Donnie came running through the garage chris shot two rounds at him but missed Donnie ran out the back entrance and just when it seemed chris was gonna catch Donnie Lin showed up as planned to save the day "Donnie get down!" Lin screamed Donnie ducked and Lin fired a couple random shots she didn't wanna actually hurt him "We gotta get outta here!" Donnie yelled as he jumped across the hood of Lin's car "damn it I think you scratched my hood" Lin said she really loves her car Chris fired a couple shots at the car which really pissed off lin "mother fucker" lin said firing some shots at chris "who are you asked Donnie?" "I'm Lin and your welcome" she said as she drove off with Donnie.

Chris followed Lin back to a huge mansion in suburban Stillwater where the Rollerz made it their hideout Chris parked his car where it couldn't be seen climbed the mansion fence and stealthily walked towards a window where he heard Lin talking with Donnie and two others

"This is" Donnie was interrupted by Lin who introduced herself "I'm Lin" "She totally saved my ass Mr. sharp she's a hell of a driver" "I'm the best racer that ever came out of Chinatown" Lin said "How come I never heard of you?" Asked Price the Rollerz field general "Cause I got tits" Lin replied "Is that what you call them?" Price laughed, Lin punched him in the face Price laughed again "I guess I deserve that one" "Damn right you do" Lin said slightly ticked off "My nephew has a … Unique sense of humor" said Mr. Sharp leader of the Rollerz "That was supposed to be funny?" asked lin even more pissed off "I thought it was till you ya know punched me in the face" said price "yea then it was hilarious" laughed Donnie, price flipped off Donnie "so anyways about the Convoy" Donnie said But Sharp cut him off "I don't know what you're talking about Donnie." "What are you talking about the Convoy…" Donnie was cut off again "I don't know what you're talking about Donnie." Donnie finally realized what was going on "Oh right Mr. Sharp." he said while looking at Lin "Well you better get going Joseph you don't want to miss your meeting" Sharp said Right said Price "Lin nice meeting you , see ya later Donnie" Sharp excused himself from the room "Don't worry Lin price will be back soon." After that Chris followed price and hit the convoy full of the high end cars and soon found himself back at the mansion spying on the Rollerz "They all got away?" asked sharp "how did this happen?" "That crew from saint's row fucked up our boys." "Who?" asked sharp "Same assholes who fucked up my shop" said Donnie "well we still have time before the buyers need those parts right?"

"Buyers?" asked Lin "Yea Mr. sharp has a bunch of buyers overseas and." once again Donnie was cut off "Donnie do we need to have another talk?" asked Sharp "Sorry" Said Donnie 'It's ok just think "Price replied "just give me some time I bet lin and I could think of something" Donnie said "Ok you down for this lin?" asked price "Hey always looking for a way to help." Lin replied after that Lin left the mansion signaling Chris to get the hell out of there Chris drove Lin home after they got out of sight from the Rollerz "Lin looked a little mad "what's wrong?" asked chris "You owe me big time for shooting up my car." "Yea about that look I'm sorry ok ill pay for the damages and everything" "Yea you fucking better" Lin said as she kissed Chris on the cheek They had finally arrived at lin's place chris walked lin up to her apartment room when she noticed there was an eviction notice on the "Son of a bitch" said Lin

"Hey she said looking at Chris think I could crash at your place for awhile? Lin asked blushingly "Of course babe couples need to take big steps like this right?" Chris asked laughing "Shut up you smart ass" Lin said and like that Chris got a new roommate Chris drove home with lin passing out in the car when he finally got home lin was out cold Chris smiled as he carried her in laid her on his bed and covered her up damn chris thought a girl sleeping at my place I need to clean up chris thought so he began tidying up around the house hoping to impress Lin when she woke up After he was finished cleaning he went to go check up on lin who was still passed out so he laid down on his couch ready to go to sleep when he got a text if was from lin it said that was sweet what you did for me chris And with that in his head chris smiled as he went to sleep

-O-

"Well mom I'm off to visit Chris in Stillwater said a young fresh faced teen "Ok sweetie but be careful Still water is a dangerous place" The girl's mother warned "Tell your brother that I love him goodbye baby" the Chris's mother said after that the girl got a ride to Los Angeles national airport and was in the airport "Flight 301 to Stillwater now boarding" "Flight 301 to Stillwater now boarding" well that's me she said the flight wasn't that long it was about an hour or two she watched the new batman movie when she arrived in Stillwater it was nothing like she expected it was so ghetto well let's find chris she said wandering the streets of Stillwater she came across a couple vice kings who kept following her saying what nasty shit they'd do to her "Listen assholes I'm tired of your bullshit so why don't you go home and leave me the fuck alone." She said to the VK'S "Damn bitch you got a mouth on you" A vice king laughed "I can't wait to see her use it" another said "That's it!" she was fed up with their bull crap "Uh Oh we got the bitch angry" one said "come on bitch show us what you got" The girl smirked popping her knuckles "Oh I can already tell this is gonna be a fun place."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey all how'd you like the second chapter i hope i portrayed everyone right spelling was good and all that What'd you think of Chris's sister so far I'm letting you guys name her i hope that made you happy i'll update soon and try to make you all happy also im thinking about writing a story with fem boss and gat tell me what you think of the idea or maybe a fallout courier and cass thing idk right now please tell me what you think one last thing thought im having a little trouble portraying Lin i cant really get her personality down if you guys could help me out with that part i'd greatly appreciate it and review please


	3. Sunshine and Lollipops

**A/N : **Hey everyone I'm back and with a new chapter Sorry its been Months since I've updated I've been really busy with the worlds street fighting tournament where I almost won except stupid Sagat kept tiger uppercutting me until i lost both rounds Hahaha Just kidding I didnt really think anyone would even bother to look at this story but then i saw some people fallow it and favorite it and one person asking me to make more so thank you guys for inspring me to write more and i hope you enjoy the third chapter also as usual i do not own saints row blah blah blah

* * *

"This is Jane Valderamma with channel 6 news, two vice king gang members were found brutally beaten and another member stabbed to death it is still unknown however who has committed the crime but this reporter can tell you if these Vice kings survive they will be on trial for any crimes they may have committed". "Holy shit" Chris said as he turned off the TV. Lin walked into the room yawning "what happened?" asked Lin still yawning "Just some VK's died" Chris said. Lin quietly got dressed and told chris that she was leaving to get work done on her car she kissed chris goodbye and left Chris walked back to his couch and sat down "Well shit what do I do now?" Then Chris's phone started ringing "Hey man its Dex I got some moves to make on the Carnales come to the church" "well that's fucking convenient" So Chris walked outside and got into his car and drove off to the church. He parked nearby the church damn though the church was so ghetto maybe it could use some renovations you know something that doesn't scream hey gang hideout chris walked into the church and into Dex's little operation room. Dex looked back at Chris "oh hey man I didn't hear you come in check this out the Carnales were the first organized gang in the city until king stepped up against them but tell you what I so much worried about their history as I am the fact A the Lopez brothers are some crazy mutha fuckas and B their enforcer Victor survived over a dozen VK drive bys sounds pretty bad right? Well add in the fact that their backed up the biggest drug cartel in the world you'll understand why I wanna play it safe instead of pulling a Johnny we cut off their income first then we go after hector now listen" Dex pulled up a map of southern Stillwater so your gonna hit three drug labs here, here and here point to multiple locations on the map so chris followed orders and walked to his car and drove down to this abandoned shack by the river and sure enough there were a couple of Carnales outside guarding the entrance Chris took out his Vice 9 and fired a couple of random shots. Instantly shots were returned and Chris threw a Molotov at the Carnales he didn't hit anyone however he set the building on fire "oh shit!" chris said as he jumped behind his car .Highly flammable drug making equipment plus a burning down building is not a good thing and suddenly it was like the fourth of July for a psychopath fireworks and bodies soared threw the sky and with that chris made his getaway before the Carnales or the cops showed up and onto to the second lab this time chris decided to go all metal gear solid and snuck in threw a conveniently opened window "Yea cause no one will fucking smell drugs or anything" Chris thought but luck apparently hates chris because two Carnales were walking in "hey the fuck are you doing in here!" Chris didn't have time to answer because the Carnales just fired at random hoping to hit Chris but the idiot just ended up blowing up the equipment releasing a gas into the air and boy that was some strong shit and unfortunately Chris breathed some of it in . Chris started to see random things his fingers were gone the sky was fucking neon rainbow and Johnny was in a damn dress sipping tea with two other random dudes "Holy shit man the fuck is going on?" "Is everything alright Christopher does something trouble you?" asked the imaginary Johnny "Come sit, sit" said Johnny "James please pour my friend some tea" "Yea ok fuck this I'm out" Chris got into his Car and drove on the on the wrong side of the highway and crashed into a incoming car "aw man my car" chris moaned and curled up into a ball and started crying. A couple of saints were driving by and noticed Chris on the street "Hey isn't he one of us?" the saint asked his buddy "Oh yea that's the new kid the fuck is he doing?" One of the saints got out of the car and lightly kicked Chris with his foot "Mommy I don't wanna go to school" chris complained The two saints busted out laughing "Damn man he is fucked up , "Come on man let's take him back to the church". They carried Chris to their car and drove him back to the church "Yo Dex" one of the saints said carrying in Chris "hey what's up …. Oh what the fuck" said Dex waking in and noticing the guys carrying in Chris "dude he is fucked up" said the saint "Hey man you ok?" asked Dex "There are too many dolphins in this disco" Chris said "Fuck I'll take him back to his place we'll get someone else to take care of the last lab"

All three of them carried chris outside and they put chris in the back seat and Dex drove off to Chris's place he carried to the door and knocked loudly "Gimme a second" a voice said from inside the house The door opened slowly and Dex's jaw dropped "the fuck" said Dex In the doorway was a beat red Lin in nothing but a tank top and her underwear "H..Hey Dex how you doing?" Lin asked her voice cracking a bit "Um uh yea he's out cold" Dex chuckled nervously, wow you could really feel the awkward "So umm here you go" Dex said putting Chris on the floor and running back to his car. Lin dragged Chris to the couch and sat down at the edge "Dammit this is gonna be so awkward" Lin left Chris to sleep on the couch while she went to sleep on his bed.

The next morning Chris woke up with the biggest headache "Man the fuck happened yesterday" Chris looked around "How'd I get back home?" "Dex and a couple of the guys brought you back" Lin said walking across the room "it was really fucking weird when Dex saw me here" "Shit sorry"

"Doesn't matter just we gotta get back to work" Lin said walking out the door "come on" So lin met up with Donnie and drove to Sharps Mansion with Chris stealthily following behind them and walked up to the window to listen in .Sharp and Price were talking "I know he's your friend Joseph but I will not have that nimrod interfere with my plans" Sharp said "Your plans" asked price "Our plans" said Sharp

"Look Donnie may be a little flakey but he always steps up in the end" Price said trying to reassure his uncle "I certainly hope so" said sharp sounding very concerned. "Lin and I" got this shit down Donnie said walking in with Lin "This should be compelling" Sharp said sounding not too convinced. His nephew gave him a fuck you look "So check this shit out so we lost the parts the buyers want and there's no way another shipment is like that is gonna come in anytime soon. Lin and I did the math and there's a couple of key cars that we can strip down to get the parts we need" Donnie finished "See what'd I tell you this guy's a fucking genius" said Price his faith in Donnie restored "I'm gonna get the boys ready" said Price as he walked out of the room "So your plan is to go steal cars, you really know how to think outside the box" Sharp said insulting Donnie "Don't talk to him like that" said lin standing up for Donnie "I'll take your advice to heart" Sharp said "It's not advice" Lin said pissed off at Sharp "Ooh a threat" Sharp lightly chuckled. Lin was pissed off now "Listen up you old f..f" Donnie cut off Lin "Lin its" "Shut up Donnie" Lin and Sharp said in Unison "you were saying" Sharp said "I was about to tell you to go fuck yourself" Lin continued "And here I thought we were bonding" "Let's go Donnie" said Lin as she and Donnie were about to leave "I think that's the smartest thing you've said all day" Lin flipped off Sharp as she left with that Chris knew his job and stole the first car off the street since he crashed his prized hammerhead Chris drove off and chased after the cars

After he finished he called up Lin "Yo it's Lin" "Hey are you done yet?" asked Chris "Yea I'm done I'm actually at home you coming back soon?" "Yea I was actually thinking why dint we have a movie date or something I'm coming up on a blockbuster what's your favorite" Lin cut him off instantly "Not telling you" lin quickly said "The hell why not?" "Your gonna laugh" lin responded "No I won't I promise" Lin sighed deeply "Bridget Jones Diary" Chris stopped the car in the middle of the parking lot he busted out laughing Lin got pissed off "I fucking knew you would laugh" "I..I'm sorry it's just…. it's just Lin the great and terrifying's favorite movie is the biggest chick flick ever "Fuck you Chris Fuck you" "Aw I love you too I'm renting it now I'll see you when I get home" so with that hilarious thought Chris rented the chick flick bought some pop corn and a six pack and drove home. So he got home started the movie. Lin and Chris were about ¾ ways through the movie when Chris held Lin in his arms Lin sighed "Hey chris" Lin asked with a look on her face looking like she had something to say "What is it Lin?" "Do you think this is worth all everything I mean risking our lives being in a gang" "Well I didn't really care what happened to me then I met you and now I'll go to the ends of the fucking earth just to see you happy" Lin smiled as she lay her head on his chest snuggling into his chest "Yeah" she said before sighing

"What's wrong?" asked Chris Lin sighed deeply "I love you chris" Chris let out a sigh before kissing Lin on the head "And I love you Lin" Lin pulled Chris in for a kiss before pushing him back on the couch she put her hands on his chest kissing before she took her top off

Meanwhile at Sharps mansion Price came in the living room look frustrated on the phone

"Whoa slow down Donnie, don't worry about it wasn't your fault, I know you are its ok Yea you do that later" "Fuck!" Price yelled as threw his phone at the wall breaking it "That was productive" Sharp said

"That's the second time the saints fucked us" Price said pissed off "Three times if you count the attack on the garage" Sharp corrected his nephew "Quite the coincidence don't you think?" "What do you mean?" asked Price "Well let's think the same four people knew about those jobs and if I didn't sell out and you didn't sell us out then who did?" "What Donnie no he may hate when shit gets tough but he wouldn't do that to me!" Price said "And that leads it to …." "Lin" Said price realizing who had been screwing him over "Bravo" Sharp said "This is gonna be a bitch to explain to Donnie" Price groaned "Luckily for you won't be the one who tells him" "what?" Asked Price "Please your too attached to the boy I'll handle this" Price gave his uncle a warning "I don't give a shit what you do to Lin but don't you dare hurt Donnie" "I wouldn't dream of it"

The next day it was getting late and Chris was at the church when Julius came by and congratulated Chris "Nice work playa Lin's been telling me you've been doing a helluva job with the Rollerz and Some other things" Julius chuckled Chris raised an eyebrow "And some other things?" Julius laughed "Words goes around quick almost everyone knows about the two gang bangers in love you guys got like a bonnie and Clyde thing going on?" Chris laughed when all of sudden his phone went off and it was Lin "Hey come to the Pool Hall word is that the Rollerz got something big coming in" "Got it" Chris replied "that Lin? Well don't let me keep you" Chris nodded and left the church got into his rental and head down to Southern Stillwater Chris didn't care anymore he was the happiest he had ever been and no matter what Lin would always be there at his side.

* * *

So How'd you guys enjoy chapter 3 and any suggestions for chapter 4? Oh and I've decided to name Chris's sister Alexis and one last thing I'm now going to try to post weekly if not sooner Well i hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it Please review and share your thoughts with me


	4. Payback

**A/N: **WOW I totally jinxed my self when I said I'll update soon rather then later its been like months since I've updated and Im so sorry for that I will this time keep my promise because I will not stop working in the next chapter unless for sleep guys again I'm so sorry and please enjoy saints row do not own blah blah blah

Earlier in the day before Chris had gotten the call from Lin to meet him Troy was walking down the sidewalk to freckle bitches and then there it was the glorious fast food place Troy walked in and waited in line for awhile but got annoyed at the young girl who was taking forever to order "Sorry but could you tell me what there is again" the young girl asked, the man behind the counter sighed again "listen lady for the third time its right up there" "jeez you don't have to be an asshole" the girl remarked. Troy was tired of waiting, he walked up the young girl "listen lady you're holding up the ….." the girl looked at him and Troy just stopped and just looked at her "Hello are you in there?" The girl asked Troy, he was staring now troy just thought one thing "damn she was beautiful" then troy snapped back to reality "hey me and her will share a fun bag he said to the cashier "I'll pay of course" troy said to the girl she looked at him really quick "a little forward isn't it?" the girl said Troy was embarrassed now "Oh umm sorry I wasn't thinking" troy said nervously .She giggled "it's ok do you want to eat here or outside?" asked the girl "outside I guess oh I'm Troy by the way" . The girl giggled "Alexis nice to meet you troy" so they went outside and ate their food and just sat there talking for hours. Troy kept laughing "wait wait you and your brother did what?" Alexis also was laughing "we snuck into the teachers' lounge in high school and loosened the bolts on all the toilets in the teacher's private bathroom and waited for the teachers went in it was awesome" Troy busted out laughing "wow did you guys get caught?" Alexis just smirked and said "smooth criminals" Troy laughed again they kept talking until it was late. They eventually went to a gazebo overlooking the ocean by then Alexis was tired, she was falling asleep she rested her head on troy's shoulder and then look up at troy they were face to face now Alexis closed her eyes and Troy leaned in and they embraced Troy held Alexis as they watched the ocean together but their moment was cut short as Troy's phone went off "fuck" troy said "yea hello ,wait what slow down kid, shit ok I'll be right there don't leave until I get there" Alexis noticed that troy's face instantly went to worry "is everything ok?" Troy looked at Alexis "My friends been shot I need to go listen I want to see you again "Troy wrote his phone number on Alexis's hand "I'll see you later" Troy ran to his car and drove off

(Half an hour earlier)

Chris drove up to the pool hall a pretty popular hangout spot in Stillwater and he walked in looking around for Lin and saw no one but then Rollerz came out left and right shooting at Chris "Mother fucker" Chris said as he jumped behind the bar returning fire chris had recent bought a MFK – 3 and stood up shooting in every direction while yelling "Suppressing Fire!" there was still a large group of Rollerz towards the pool tables he got back down and grab a bottle of Jack Daniel's and a towel and got out his lighter "take this you blue fucks" Chris yelled as he chucked the Molotov at the Rollerz so many thoughts ran through Chris's mind "did they find out about Lin and follow her here ,did she do something to piss them off and the worst case scenario did Lin set me up" Chris heard someone "Chris Chris!" It was Lin he ran into a broom closet and saw Lin tied up "Chris it's a trap!" but it was too late Chris quickly looked back and was hit over the head with a baseball bat before he passed out he saw Sharp and another roller "Let's take our guests for a ride" Sharp said

Chris woke up again but it was pitch black and he felt like he was moving "where the fuck am I" "Chris Chris oh thank god your alive" Lin said relieved "The fuck happened Lin?" "Sharp found me out tied me up, made me bring you here wait do you hear that it sounds like we've stopped, can you hear me are you still even fucking alive?" Chris tried to get out of his bonds and accidently kicked Lin "Ow I'll take that as a yes where the fuck's my lighter?" Sharp got out of the car and waked backed towards the middle of the parking lot Donnie was there waiting "why are you driving Lin's ride Mr. Sharp?" Sharp smiled sinisterly "Glad you could make it Donnie there's something I want you to see" Lin told Chris to stay calm that they were gonna get through this.

Sharp opened the trunk to reveal Lin and Chris tied up "Lin!" Donnie said "Donnie listen to me I swear to god ….." Lin was cut off by Sharp shooting her and then shot Chris which shocked Donnie "Lin!" Donnie yelled Sharp looked at Donnie "Calm down and count to ten" Sharp told Donnie "Count to ten you just shot my girl!" Donnie screamed at sharp "Yes it's tragic" Sharp said as he closed the trunk and started to push it to the nearby river "will you give me a hand?" he asked looking at Donnie "why did why did you" Sharp cut off Donnie "Lin was working with the saints now would you give me a hand, this car is heavy" Donnie walked back to his car "Donnie where are you going?" Sharp asked and just like that Donnie drove off "Children" Sharp said as he continued pushing the car towards the river and in the river it went "Hey S...Stay calm we're gonna get out of this I think I found my lighter" she burned off Chris's bonds "Did you hear that asshole Donnie he said I was his girl" "Yea" Chris said "But your mine now and forever" Chris said that to Lin cause if either of them died there he wanted to let Lin know how he feels Off he got the rope off he kicked open the trunk be he couldn't just leave lin there he grabbed whatever he thought felt like Lin and swam up to land he pulled Lin's unconscious body up the land "Shit shit" Chris said Lin was gonna bleed out and so was he if he didn't do something he limped the sidewalk and went to some nearby girl "Lady gimme your phone" The lady looked at him as if he did something horrible " Fuck you stupid bean eater" Chris wasn't gonna deal with this bullshit "Listen bitch give me your phone or the last thing I do will smash your fucking head into the sidewalk!" The lady was terrified now she threw her phone at Chris and ran away Chris called Troy "Troy its Chris, me and Lin have been shot man I need you to come take her to the hospital man ok we'll wait here" Chris ran back to Lin and tried a theory he saw in movies he put pressure on Lin's wound she screamed out in pain but he knew he had to keep doing it or she'd die faster about seven minutes later Troy came driving like a speed demon Chris waved and troy got out and ran to them "What the fuck happened man!" Troy asked "I'll tell you later first we gotta save Lin!"

Chris's wound was getting worse and troy noticed "dude what about you!" troy said worried "I don't give a shit about me just save her" troy put Lin in the back and Chris got in "Hold on!" troy said he stomped the gas and drove to the nearest hospital troy carried in lin and chris limped in behind him "Doctor's help someone's been shot!" Troy kept yelling as seen as he got in, instantly at least a dozen people ran towards them they put lin and chris on gurneys and drove them to surgery rooms Chris kept mumbling "No no go save Lin, Lin save her" the last thing Chris could see was Lin being pulled away before he passed out

Chris was in the middle of a nightmare, so many thoughts going through his head where did this all go wrong, images going through his head, killing Rollerz, seeing Sharp before he was knocked out, Lin getting shot. He was getting more restless tossing and turning; the nightmare was getting more violent until Chris jumped up but was stopped by wiring that was hooked into him he looked around and saw Troy Julius and Dex sitting there by him "How long have I been out?" "A couple day kid we were hella worried" Julius said "Lin did she make it?" Chris asked .Julius said "I won't lie to you playa she aint doing so good she's alive but who knows for how long but thanks to you playa she might live if not for you she would've just been floating in the water until someone saw her" Chris started to disconnect all the wires "Hey playa the fuck are you doing?" Julius asked jumping up "I'm gonna go see her help get out of this fucking bed!" Chris said "Kid you need to stay here" Troy said "Fuck you man I gotta see her" Dex Troy and Julius all held Chris down until he calmed down "Sharp I want him fucking dead, You fucking hear me Julius I want Sharp fucking dead" Chris said "Don't worry playa we'll get him and he'll pay for what he did, Listen playa we got to go we'll be back to see you. After everyone left Chris unplugged all the stuff connected in him and walked towards the phone he dialed a number and the other line picked up "Sup what you need?" "Johnny we're going after Sharp!" Chris said "Damn fucking right I'll bring my toys" "Meet me outside the hospital" Chris said hanging up the phone but Chris got down on his knees "Fucking god dammit why Lin man" Chris put his hands together "Listen god I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but please I'm asking you now no I'm begging you now Please let Lin live Please" after that Chris got up and waited for Johnny. Johnny smuggled Chris out in a laundry cart after they were on the car "Johnny you got anything else to wear I'm not going around in a fucking robe or whatever the hell this is. Johnny smirked "Ha-ha nothing unless you wear panties" Chris looked at the back seat and saw women's underwear almost everywhere "Fuck just stop by on the rag"

So Johnny and Chris stopped by on the rag and Chris bought a white tank top racing pants and some converse "Now we find sharp" Chris said Johnny smirked "Already had some boys looking around town, Sharp's meeting a car seller in VK territory so I'm thinking we dress up like some Rollerz and Piss off some VK's "Sure whatever as long as we get Sharp" Chris replied "So when we get Sharp what do you wanna do with him break his legs put a pissed of spider in his mouth or some shit like that?" "some shit like that Johnny" Chris replied coldly "Wait Johnny why the fuck did you let me buy this shit if we're gonna dress up like Rollerz ,Man what the fuck!" Johnny started cracking up "Shit man sorry I'll spot you anyway put this shit on lets go piss off some VK's" And after that Chris and Johnny drove up to northern Stillwater to the place where sharp would be, On the way there was some conveniently placed Vice Kings , Chris and Johnny approached the VK'S "Ey! you stupid mutha fuckas aint shit the Rollerz" Chris and Johnny yelled at the VK's provoking them which of course the VK's "The fuck you say bitch!" one of the VK's screamed "man fuck the Rollerz you guys a bunch of pussies!" Johnny smirked "Aw yea well come to speedway and alderman where all our crew is , Let's see those big boy balls then" which successfully pissed off the VK's "All right bitch we gonna smoke your ass" so after that Chris and Johnny went to the spot and waited for shit to go down. After at least twenty seven minutes had passed and Sharp had appeared and the instant Chris saw him he tried to get up and shoot him but Johnny stopped Chris and then the VK's showed up, The two saints watched as the VK's and Rollerz quickly got into an argument and they quickly put on facial bandannas hiding their Identities and ran towards Sharp just as a shoot out was going down , Johnny and Chris had reached Sharp and Johnny said "Hey Mr. Sharp we need to getcha out of here" which he nodded to and they got into Johnny's car and they ran in and drove off "Damn it the Vice Kings had to ruin the deal" Sharp had said clearly angry but Chris could not take it anymore and yanked off his bandanna and point his N7 at Sharp "Listen you piece of shit we are going to kill you for what you did to Lin!" and Sharp looking shocked then looked at the door then back to Chris , But chris had noticed this and immediately shot Sharp in the kneecaps to which he screamed out in pain "Johnny can't I just fucking kill him!" Johnny laughed "Nah Chris we're gonna take Mr. Big balls here and make him spending his last minutes in agonizing pain , we're gonna go medieval on his ass" Johnny dropped Chris off by the hospital but not before shoving his Bandanna in Sharps mouth "Chris go see Lin man I got this Douchebag" Chris smirked and ran to the hospital . Once he was inside he went straight to Lin's room and was right down the hall from her room. He took a moment to compose himself and he went in and his heart had sank when he walked in . He saw Lin sitting up looking out the window. Lin lived. Chris had almost busted out into tears and walked towards her. "Hey babe" he said smiling at Lin . Her head shot towards him "Chris!" she screamed holding him and immediately starting crying "Thank god your alive!" which made Chris smile "No Lin thank god you survived" Chris embraced Lin with a kiss "I love you Lin"


	5. That Awkward Moment

**A/N: **Ok you know what! I can update whenever I feel like it Nyeh It's like.. *starts crying* I'm so sorry you guys! forgive me!.. Ok all that aside here's Chapter 5 and I'll update when I can anyways Enjoy

* * *

Minutes seemed like seconds while Chris held Lin never wanting to let go, He made a vow to always be here never Lin get hurt again, Holy Shit he sounded creepy as hell but that is how he felt about Lin he would never admit this but he was a hopeless romantic. So he held Lin close not wanting to let her go he looked at her "How long have you been awake?" hoping she hadn't been alone long. "About an hour." She looked at him "What happened Chris." Which made him look down not facing her "Chris what the fuck happened." Chris sighed deeply looking at the ground "Sharp found you out and shot us." And of course the fire in Lin's blood just went off as she tried to get up "I'm going to fucking kill him." Which forced Chris to sit Lin down "Lin, Johnny and I already took care of him, Johnny is apparently going medieval on his ass." Which made Lin smile or smirk at least "Well come on Chris let's go." Which made Chris look at her dumbfounded "Wait what?" he said "Lin you can't get up you got all that shit in you, you got shot look at you." She looked incredibly annoyed "Why are you standing here you got shot too why shouldn't you be laying down, Also I kind of have a gang of blue car crazed jerk offs chasing after me." Chris looked at her making a blank face "Fine you win." He said looking around and then unplugged at the wires attached to Lin and snuck her out the same way he was and took her to his house. He looked around and set Lin down on the couch he went to his room really quick picked up around and took the Ithaca M37 from under his bed and walked back to the couch. Lin looked at the shotgun in his hand "The fuck is that for?" which Chris ignored her and began loading shells in the gun. Lin looked at Chris pissed off "Chris the fuck is the gun for?" Chris sighed and looked at Lin "It's just in case any Rollerz come near the area." Lin sat there silently just thinking about what would happen if Rollerz would come by. What would she do if Rollerz came by would she be able to get away would she actually die this time? Chris got shot in the arm so that's why he was around and about but she was shot in the stomach so she really couldn't move. Lin looked at Chris "Can you just take me to the bed?" looking sad which made Chris cringe a little "Sure Lin." Chris picked her up and took her to his room and laid her on his bed kissing her on the forehead and laying down with her. The Night passed by and Lin was still safe and sound but Chris still worried so he called up troy and asked him if he could watch over Lin to which he agreed because Chris had stuff to do. Once Troy arrived Chris had left for the church

Meanwhile in the other side of Stillwater Price was going around talking to the remnants of the Rollerz "Listen people we're done dicking around with the Saints, These streets were ours before those bitches from the row showed up, When they stepped and fucked up our races we just took it, They fucked up our deliveries and we just took it, And now they killed my uncle and who knows what the fuck they did to Donnie! Now I'm only going to say this one, we're not going to sit here and fucking take it! Come on boys we're burning Saints Row to the ground!"

Then in lower Stillwater Troy sat awkwardly at the edge of the couch while Lin sat there watching a Christmas special in sheer boredom and Troy tried to break the ice "So... you and Chris huh.." which Lin then gave him the cold death glare "What about us?" Lin deadpanned. "Umm it's just unexpected is all you usually never liked the newer members of the crew" Troy answered nervously "Yea well Chris is different and I'm done talking about this." "Ok shit.." Troy answered and looked at the ceiling "Well I get the feeling things won't be boring with him around."

* * *

Ok so hope you liked it yaddda yadda ya I'm gonna start working on a fallout story but I will keep updating this thank you and please review ^.^


	6. Reunion

**A/N: **I've been incredibly busy. Nuff said, Anywho! Here is Chapter 6! I think I will edit it here and there for some time I will work on Chapter 7 and post it whenever the hell I am ready! **:P **Anywho other then that I will try to update my fallout story and possibly post a world of Warcraft fanfic enjoy!

* * *

"Oh holy fucking shit!" Chris said as he was violently swerving across Julius's car shooting at Price "Damn it Julius can you please fucking drive." He said continuing to shoot at Price with his N7 Pistol he began to take deep concentrated breathes despite his current situation and focused on his tire as he shot the bullet hit and it wheel collapsed as Price's car spun out of Control flipping to the side multiple times, Price's car would then crash into a nearby Gas Tanker and Chris saw his opportunity as he shot at the Gas tankers side multiple times and an explosion of fire came from behind Julius and Chris with the final sight of Price's Corpse flying through the air and down into the Stillwater river.

But Chris had sort of Fallen of the car and instantly called Julius "That was a helluva job playa, How you doin?" Chris cringed his face "I got run over by a mutha fuckin truck, what the hell do you think!" to which Julius replied "Oh quit being a bitch! That was a good job, but there is still a few loose ends, like who the hell where those buyers Sharp was talking about, I got a feeling I'll catch you later at the church." Chris then hung up the phone and walked off into the Sunset

** Hours Earlier **

Chris walked towards the church, his Hammerhead parked behind it Julius looking on at the rising sun then back at Chris "Hey Playa, Johnny threw Sharp's body near Rollerz territory and they found him, you bet Price is gonna be calling for blood." Then Troy sprinted to the others "Jules word is that Price got every Roller Price could find is headin this way." Julius made a serious face "How much time we got?" And Troy responded "Shit I don't know my man said they were comin in pretty fast." Julius looked at Chris then back to Troy then back to Chris "Ok you're coming with me, we got some rollers to fuck up."

Earlier that day, Lin sat on the couch and Troy still at the edge of the couch then he looked at Lin who was still observing the Television in sheer boredom "Hey Lin I hope you don't mind but I invited a friend over." Lin just looked at him clearly like What the Fuck "What the fuck are you doing inviting some random ass person here, Besides this is Chris's and mines place should you fucking ask?" Which made Troy just blink at her "Jesus Christ Lin I'm sorry I didn't mean to piss you off so much, I'll." Troy was interrupted by the sudden ringing of the doorbell "Shit." Troy ran to the door and opened it to see the sight of Alexis "Hey Alex." Which made Alexis smile "Hey Troy mind if I come in?" as she peered through the doorway to see Lin there and made a sort of ticked off face "Oh am I interrupting you and you're date?" as she'd turn to walk away

Troy quickly closed the door and clumsily ran in front of Alexis "No, No! This is my friends place and that's his girl!" Troy rushed out of his mouth which made Alexis raise a brow "You better not be lying to me Troy." She said, her arms crossed

Troy laughed nervously "I swear Alex!" he said closing his eyes rubbing the back of his head nervously "Ok, Troy." Alexis then walked in waving at Lin nervously waiting for Troy to come on the door which he did "Alex this is Lin, Lin this is Alexis." Which Lin gave a simple glare then said "Chris is gonna be pissed about this." She deadpanned continuing to stare at the TV which made Alexis look to Troy "Who's Chris?" which made Troy nervously chuckle yet again "Oh Chris is the guy whose place this is and Lin's boyfriend." Alexis nodded understanding "ha-ha that's funny I have a brother named Chris who lives here." Suddenly they were all interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up which made Lin smile a bit and Troy would look out the window to see the sight of a Furious Orange Hammerhead pulling in the drive way "Speak of the devil." He then looked back to Alexis then to Lin "Looks like you get to meet Chris." Troy then opened the door and was followed by Alexis.

Chris got out of the car, Wearing a brand new leather jacket to see the sight of Troy which he hugged on sight not seeing his little sister behind him "Hey man how is she?" which made Troy smiled "She's good man Hey this is." Troy was interrupted by the sight of Alexis jumping on Chris "What the fuck!" Troy said which made Chris blink at the sight of Alexis. "Holy Shit! Alex what the fuck are you doing here?" Chris questioned surprised as hell to see his sister "I came here to see you bro!" Which made Troy constantly blink "Wait, This Chris is your brother? Oh shit.." Chris then looked at Troy then back to Alexis "Well little sis it's good seeing you but I have to do something." Chris then walked into the house and all you could hear was Lin screaming "Chris what the fuck! Put me down!" Then was greeted to the sight of Chris carrying Lin into his car then driving off which made Alexis and Troy blink at each other.

Chris and Lin were driving down the street Lin completely annoyed "Chris, The fuck are we doing?" Which made Chris smiled 'Trust me babe you'll love this." He said as they rode down the street

* * *

**Notes : **Well this chapter has been in my word folder forever! I'm sorry I can't give you more at the moment I'm super busy! I will update when I can and please give me tips or ideas of what you would like to see in the next chapter, Anywho! I hope this chapter made you happy atleast. Have a good Night, Day or Afternoon!


	7. I want to know what love is

**A/N: **Well, Here we are yet again, The Third Street Saints are back! And with a brand new heart pounding chapter! What will happen! and will I update soon? Probably Not! But who knows! I hope you enjoy as much as I loved writing it. So! Read on my friends!

* * *

Chris and Lin rode down the street, Lin still barking at him angrily "Can you please tell where the fuck we are going?" to which Chris replied with a smirk as he continued to drive down the street not replying to his girl which only succeeded in angering her more which made her use a back hand gesture at Chris "I'm going to bitch slap you if you don't answer me." Chris laughed "Damn Lin can you just be patient for like five more minutes?" which she just replied with a grumble, they pulled around the corner to see at least six or seven members of the Saints there smirking and covered in Oil and Grease

Lin turned her head to face Chris and asked what was going on which he smiled and got out of the car went to the right side and opened the door for Lin to step out. Chris gestured towards to the garage and he nodded to one of the Saints as if he was signaling him and the classic movie moment happened where it was if a white flash admitted from the garage when the doors lifted to reveal Lin's prized precious baby, The Voxel that was believed to be destroyed when Sharp had thrown Lin and Chris into the trunk and sent it down the river. Lin was focused on Chris for the moment then slowly turned her head to see her baby restored, Lin's jaw simply dropped as she didn't reply and just ran to her car and touched as assurance that it was truly there. She looked at Chris with a single tear roaming down the side of her cheek.

Chris smiled and walked closer and said "I had Johnny and some of the boys try to salvage it from the river, they've been fixin her up for awhile now."

Lin wiped the tear from her face and hugged Chris "I.. I don't know what to say.." She stood there hugging Chris, her head nuzzling itself on the side of his chest, Chris smiled and didn't say a word, She picked up Lin's chin and looked into her eyes before giving her a loving tender embrace. Chris smiled and grabbed Lin's hand "Come on, let's take her home."

Johnny sat in a chair eyeing Sharp then scratching his head "Honestly man, I can't think of one specific way to fuck you up, There's just so many choices, what do you think?" Sharp could not answer due to a rag being stuffed in his mouth. Sharp eyed Johnny with a cold death stare which Johnny replied to hitting Sharp in the head with the hilt of his knife he looked at the other saints with him in the room. "What do you guys think?" then Johnny had his moment of clarity "Oh we're gonna have some fun." He dug out an old stereo and put on an old song. Gin &amp; Juice by Snoop Dog. Johnny started getting into his groove. "Listen up boys; we're going to play a little game called shank the bitch." He grabbed an old rag he had that could be used as a blindfold and explained the game "So we're going to use these fine ass knives and throw em at the bitch in the chair who tried to fuck with Lin, Every time you don't hit the bitch you take a drink, Every time you hit 'em I'll give you a fifty, Ok start up a line and let the games begin."

The First Saint who came up was a tall blonde mofo. He looked down at Johnny then to Sharp and introduced himself "I am Alexei Denisov." He put on the blind fold and grabbed any knife he found then he turned to Sharp's direction and threw the knife which landed firmly in Sharp's lower leg which made him scream out into the rag which made Johnny slightly annoyed "Beginner's luck." He grumbled as he smacked a fifty into Alexei's hand and then drinking a Rolling Rock.

Meanwhile in Downtown Stillwater, at the Kingdom Come Records building, A woman dressed in short shorts a small varsity jacket and a baseball cap titled to the side stormed out of the building, Furious and Depressed and mumbled to herself "I need to find the Saints."

Lin sat in the passenger side pouting that she didn't get to drive her car because of her injury which made Chris laugh and kiss her cheek "Don't worry baby, You'll drive her soon." As he focused on the road. Lin replied with a few simple words and not looking At Chris "Fuck off Chris." Chris laughed. He missed his car right now which was safely in the care of the saints whom were delivering back home as they spoke. Chris pulled into the garage and got out and closed the door He walked into the living room asking Lin if she wanted a beer before turning to see his little sister and Troy making out on his couch. He simply said "Oh fuck no." and marched towards the two which Alexis noticed and immediately stood up to explain the scenario and Troy also tried to explain but was quickly met with Chris's fist meeting his face.

Troy continued trying to explain the scenario but Chris wouldn't hear it until he was stopped by Lin stepping in between the two and convincing Chris to cool off for now which he did. Chris lay in his bed, Lin lying next to him sleeping soundly and Alexis sleeping on the couch and Troy of course went home. He stood there thinking of the future to come between him and Lin, Johnny, The Saints. So many thoughts ran through his head.

Lin turned to Chris and wrapped her arms around him yawning sleepily "Hey, You ok?" He looked at her and sighed looking back to the ceiling. "Chris, Come on babe, Talk to me." He looked at her and sighed "What do you think is gonna happen to us? To the Saints? When this is all over. Where will we be?" Lin sighed and kissed Chris on the cheek and replied with "Fuck if I know, All I know is that I want wherever I am when this ends, Is to be with you."

Chris just thought on and on about the future and so on. Lin kissed his neck softly and removed the tank top she was sleeping in to show her bare chest to Chris whom simply made him blink as he smiled and kissed her neck gently, The Song Paradise City for some reason ringing through his head. Lin moaned softly as for the Night, They enjoyed each other's company. Chris yawned sleepily as he woke up to birds chirping and the sun shining through the curtain. Real fairy tale shit. He got up only to realize that he was naked and then he looked back to Lin whom was naked in return. He laughed to himself and put on some house clothes and went to the Living room. Chris sat there contemplating the whole night with Lin, And almost as a sign of destiny showed up as the TV showed an Ad for the new Jewelry Shop known as On Thin Ice showed their deals on engagement rings.

Chris shook his head and mumbled to himself then looked back to his room and shook his head. He gulped. Said fuck it to himself and grabbed his jacket as marched outside into the day.

* * *

**Announcement: **Pom Pom Pom! I got you guys good with this chapter didn't I? Well review your thoughts and let me know how you think it should go! I shall be back my friends! But for now! I shall rest my Energies (Go to sleep). ** A****uf wiedersehen! **


	8. Life Choices

**A/N: **Listen Guys, I know, I know, I know. I haven't update in Eight Months and Six Days, Yes I kept count, Fight me. I'm sorry and here it is, Chapter Eight, I will update **Whenever I can, **I really hope you all enjoy and as always please post your reviews down below and I will try to update my other stories and bring you new ones. Please PM me for any suggestions for stories you might have, I have several fanfics ranging from Devil May Cry to Life is Strange, Anywho I hope you enjoy the newest chapter of Saints of Stillwater.

* * *

Chris walked in scanning the store inquisitively, He stuffed his fists into his pockets walking around the interior of the store inspecting the 'fine jewelry' they had to offer, He walked to the register, It was a weird feeling; He felt strange walking to a register and not stealing from it. He rubbed his chest taking in a deep gulp looking down at the engagement rings than to the smiling cashier. He tried to speak but nothing would come out, when he did his voice was raspy and weak.

"I – I saw on TV that you had deals on engagement rings?" Chris asked nervously to which the cashier smiled response running him through the process of buying the ring than she had stopped at the end of where the engagements also ended telling him how the price will vary on the choice of his ring. Chris looked around and at all the choices and sighed wondering if he should have even been here, Fuck it though, He was a man on a mission and he'd be damned if he chickened out now, eventually after several minutes of deciding he decided on a small silver band with a large diamond encrusted in the ring with two smaller diamonds encrusted on its right and left.

Chris left the store looking around outside sighing while looking back at the store than to the street, It was only a matter of time before the store was robbed, Whoever decided to put a jewelry store in the ghetto is a fucking idiot, Poor Ultor bastards have been getting shot up every other week, How many fucking shirts can people need?

Suddenly Chris's phone began ringing in his pocket, He walked over to his car getting in and placing the ring which was in a small purple colored box in the glove compartment than he flipped his phone open "Hey Dex, What do you need? Oh alright I'll head right over." Dex had planned on robbing one of the Carnales drug shipments and needed some muscle; Chris began to pull out of the driveway until he got a call from the one and only Lin

"Hey, Babe what do you need? I might have to do it later Dex has a job for me to do?" Chris told Lin while pulling out of the driveway and getting on to the Highway, Lin's complaints and grumbling than she decided to tag along which made chris stomp on the brakes in the middle of the highway telling her no immediately only to have his concentration broke by the constant honking behind him which made him grumble in response, He sped up continuing to drive, His phone buried underneath his cheek arguing with his lady love

"No, Lin I said no, I almost lost you once and I'm not going to take that chance again and besides. You still have your stitches in." Chris argued with Lin over the phone to which Lin had encounter every one of his points with points of her own which made sense. He sighed laying his forehead on the steering wheel for a brief second before getting off the highway driving home.

-O-

He was closing in on his house sighing to see Lin outside waiting for him, He opened his glove box and placed the ring underneath his seat than parked out on the driveway emerging from his car and placing his arm atop the hood sighing at Lin "Babe please? I really don't want you coming along, you could get hurt."

Lin was wearing a purple zipper hoodie with the sleeves rolled up and a faded white tank top underneath the hoodie and a few couple of car-related wristbands; she was also wearing black slim fit jeans with navy blue Chuck Taylors and an underarm pistol holster with two Chrome 1911s tucked into the holster, She had her arms cross staring at Chris with an agitated look tapping her foot against the floor. Chris walked up to her looking around

"Where'd my sister head off to?" He asked looking past Lin towards their house, Lin not breaking eye contact with Chris telling her she and Troy had left a few hours not wanting to be here when he got back He sighed quickly running into his house and coming back with a Remington 870 and telling Lin to get into the car with him hoping to whichever god would listen that Lin wouldn't somehow find the engagement ring, They were off to meet Dex at the Freckle Bitches off the Highway, Chris rested his left arm on the window sill, Lin's chin lay rested underneath her palm and her elbow digging against the window sill.

There was a silence in the car at the beginning which was broken by Lin "You know I can handle myself Chris." Which made him sigh in response, He was about to speak when he was cut off by Lin "Stop that I fucking hate it when you do that." She said turning her head to look at him sighing with her mouth open loudly attempting to mock him; she then turned to continue looking outside the window. Chris placed his left hand on the steering wheel and moved his right onto Lin's shoulder making her flinch in response; He looked at her his eyes pouring with concern and worry

"Babe, Lin, What is this really about?" He asked, His head still focusing on the road ahead of them, Lin turned to look at him "I'm not some fucking delicate flower chris, I've been doing this shit way longer than you have, I get enough shit from the rest of the guys for just being a woman, I can handle myself."

Chris sighed to which made Lin tsk , He was coming up on Freckle Bitches, He looked at Lin while parking, He placed his right hand on her shoulder looking her in the eye "We're gonna finish this conversation later Lin, I promise." He and Lin emerged from the Car walking over to Dex who had been accompanied by Troy; Chris balled his fist but shoved them in his pockets.

He was going to at least try to act civil around Troy for the time being, He closed in towards the two hearing them argue tactics over a map on the back of Troy's car, He noticed Chris and Lin approaching, His body tensing up at the sight of chris than looking back at the map.

Dex was about to suggest something when he noticed the two coming in "Hey you two might want to hear this." Then turned to face Troy again, Troy rubbed his chin and looked down at the map than back to the three "I got a lead on where the Los Carnales cut all their shit." To which Dex simply replied "The Carnales." This made Troy tilt his head in confusion "What?" was all he offered in response.

Dex looked at Troy sighing "Rio Grande River, Jesus." Which only agitated Troy "What the fuck Dex" Dex sighed throwing his arms down "It's not the Los Carnales, It's just the Carnales, Los means… Fuck it, Like I was saying, we're not gonna raid the factory quite yet." Troy questioned why they wouldn't to which Dex replied "Because I'm not a Gun toting psychopath named Johnny Gat." Lin crossed her arms making an irritated sound looking up at Dex "The fuck is that supposed to mean? He does his job Dex, You do yours."

Dex threw up his hands in defense "Jesus Lin shit, I'm sorry... Anyway One of my boys called and said he saw a truck leave with an armored LC escort leaving the factory district probably loaded with drugs, but that's just a bonus, What we want is the truck itself. I need you three to bring it back to the row in one piece." Troy asked what they would need the truck for which Dex reassured them that the rest of the plan would be revealed when the truck was delivered.

Troy's constant complaining about not knowing irritated Dex "Shit Troy, What's with all these questions, Why can't you be like those two." he said pointing towards Chris and Lin. Troy sighed looking at Dex "Look Dex" He started to which Dex cut him off turning his back to face Chris and Lin "Could you two please go get the truck?" The two simply nodded and turn walking off back to the car. Dex turned to Troy "See? That simple."

* * *

So Yeah, That was it, I hope you enjoyed it, You guys have no idea how hard I fight the urge to jump to Saints Row 2, I miss Pierce and Shaundi, And the gangs and all that fun stuff, Just be warned that I'm going to add a lot of emotional depth (Feels) to my second story after this one, If I do end up writing a Saints Row: The Third fanfic I will most likely change what happens and how it happens drastically, Any who I'm off to go eat a bagel. **Auf Wiedersehen!**


End file.
